Coming Home
by CSI-babe1
Summary: Lindsay is bored in Montana to decides to come home…with her parents. Might be at least 2 or three chapters. I know that everybody says this but reviews really makes my day and puts a smile on my face so please R&R. rated T for later chapters :D


**Summary**: Lindsay is bored in Montana to decides to come home…with her parents. Might be at least 2 or three chapters. I know that everybody says this but reviews really makes my day and puts a smile on my face so please R&R.

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing apart from Lindsay's parents, but sadly the rest belongs to CBS

**A/N**: this is not beta'd so all mistakes are mine!!! Please enjoy and review!!!

* * *

**Coming home **

**Chapter 1 - coming home early **

* * *

Danny sat in his office doing some necessary paper work, he hated to go home these days because Lindsay wasn't there. He found that it was like living in hell without her.

As he signed one of his reports, his cell phone rang in his pocket. He threw his pen down and pulled his phone out, a smile instantly came to his face as he saw Lindsay's name on the screen. He sat back and pressed the answer button.

"hey babe, how you doin'?" he asked her. His heart started to race as he heard her voice on the other end.

"I'm great, I have something to tell you." she said, making Danny instantly worried.

"what is it, did you go into early labor?" he asked anxiously.

"no, don't be silly. I'm just so bored that's all." she said laughing into the phone. Danny let out a sigh of relief.

"so who killed the bee then?" he asked making her laugh even more, which of coarse made Danny grin again.

"I decided it was of natural causes, so I could arrest anyone." she said sighing. "I miss being able to arrest people, that thrill you get when you prove that they killed someone. I blame it all on you I hope you know."

"what!? Why would you blame it on me?" he asked in a shocked voice

"because you're the person who got me pregnant remember, so I had to take maternity leave." she replied giggling slightly.

"I'll remind you honey, that it takes two to tangle." he said grinning, he could almost see the shock on her face.

"fine. Anyway back to the boredom issue." she said coughing to clear her throat. "Danny, I've decided that I'm coming home early."

Danny grinned, it had only been eight days since she left, she had another six to go still. "are you sure, I mean. I hope you're not coming home cause' of me know." he said jokingly

"Danny…my mom and me had an argument over it, she said that she was meant to have me for another six days and she was upset for leaving earlier so…" she said breathily

"so, I don't like the sound of so." he said rubbing his stubbly chin

"so, my parents have decided to come back with me for the week." she said, making Danny's mouth drop to the ground. "Dan…it means that they will get to meet my new husband."

"Linds baby, we don't have a guest room anymore. I set the baby room up and even started decorating." he said hoping that would be a good enough excuse.

"aw, thank you. Anyway that doesn't matter, they are going to stay in the small bed and breakfast down the street from us, y'know the one our neighbour owns, what's her name again?" she said

"Maggie, but Linds that's not the point, I'll be working and you need to rest…" he was suddenly cut off by her.

"I know that, and that's exactly what we're gonna do. I'm gonna come in with you when I get back and let my parents meet everyone and then we're gonna go home and rest."

"well, I suppose. When are you coming home?" he asked sighing. He lifted his pen ready to take down the information.

"today…"

"today? But…"

"our flight is in two hours and gets into New York at five." she said. "listen Dan I have to go, I need to go pack more."

"I'll be there Linds. I love you"

"I love you to. Bye."

Danny heard nothing but the dial tone. He looked at the post-it note. 'Lindsay's flight--- 5' he grinned, he wouldn't have to wait another week for her. She was coming home today.

--

Danny walked up to Mac's office door and knocked before walking in. Mac was still on the phone and when he looked up he frowned at Danny. Saying his goodbye to whoever he was talking to he put the receiver down and sat back on his chair.

"Danny? What are you still here for, your shift ended an hour ago." he said

"I know, I hate having to go home now. It feels empty…" he trailed off as he felt a small lump in his throat forming. "uh anyway, I thought you should know that Montana, emm Lindsay sorry is coming home early." he said grinning.

"that's great, but why is she coming home?" he asked

"uh, she's too bored, her bee case never worked out, she figured that it was natural causes." he said making both of them laugh. "anyway, she's bringing her parents with her. Her mom wants more time with her or something."

"ok, when's she coming home then?"

"at five this afternoon. Her flight leaves in two hours." he said smiling

"oh well that's great news." he said standing up and patting the younger man on the shoulder.

"yeah, yeah. She wants to bring her parents for a tour, meet everyone at work tomorrow, that ok with you?" he asked scratching the back of his head.

"sure, that's fine." Mac replied smiling. "I hope she knows that she's not allowed to work though, if I know Lindsay then I know she will do anything to work a case."

Danny laughed, he knew that Lindsay was exactly like that. "thanks Mac." he said before walking out.

--

Three hours later, Danny sat in the waiting area across from arrivals. He had 10 red roses and a big box of chocolates. every time the intercom came on his ears perked up in hope that it would be Lindsay's flight arriving.

He looked across at southern gate bay as people came out and reunited with the people they love. He smiled as he saw a young boy running up to his father and hugging him like his life depended on it. _that's gonna be me one day, coming home and my son or daughter running to me. And then Lindsay running behind him and kissing me so hard that my lips almost burst. Then we well walk together hand-in-hand. _

Danny came out of his future fantasy as he heard the woman on the intercom announcing that a plane had arrived. "Flight 324 from Bozeman, Montana arriving in 5 minutes, that's flight 324 from Bozeman, Montana arriving in five minutes." he grinned, he was only minutes away from seeing his new wife and his in-laws.

The crowd of people came out of the southern gate bay, he scanned everyone hoping that he would see her. He walked closer and closer and then, he saw her. She walked out slowly and looked around for him, there eyes met and they both grinned.

"Lindsay!" he shouted as he started to run towards her. He reached her and hugged her as best he could, he could feel his shirt being soaked by her tears. "God I missed you." he whispered breaking away from their embrace. He took her face in his hands and passionately kissed her until he could feel his face go purple.

"Oh, Danny. I missed you so much." she said through her sobs.

"Don't cry sweetheart, you're gonna make me cry." he said wiping her eyes.

"Lindsay, Lindsay you forgot to lift your purse sweet." someone from behind them shouted. They both looked around to see Lindsay's parents walk towards them with Lindsay's purse in her fathers hand.

"Ah, Mr Monroe I presume," Danny said walking over to the old couple.

"Don't be silly young man, you are to call me Jeff. After all you are my new son-in0law." he said patting Danny on the Back. Danny turned his attention to the woman, she looked like an older version of Lindsay with curly hair.

"I'm Lilly, you are a fine young man aren't you." she said making Danny blush. "Lindsay has been telling me all about you."

"Mom, can we go get our luggage please." Lindsay said taking Danny's hand in that.

"now just look at that Jeff, ain't that just the sweetest thing you've ever seen." she said in her country accent and pointing to Lindsay and Danny's hand. "My little baby's growing up, she is gonna be a momma just like me. I wish Kenny would get himself a wife."

"now Lilly, Kenny is working on the farm so he don't have the time to meet the girls now." Jeff said

Danny and Lindsay slowly walked ahead of the older couple who were talking. Danny looked down at Lindsay.

"Hey Linds, who's Kenny?" he asked as he heard the two behind them still talking about him.

"He's my brother, two years older than me, he works on the farm with ma daddy." she said smiling up at him.

--

They collected their luggage and made it out to Danny's SUV. He helped Lindsay in and kissed her cheek while her mom and dad climbed in the back grinning at them.

"everyone misses you, Mac hasn't stopped asking about you." Danny said making Lindsay smile.

"yeah, well I missed everyone to, did you tell him about the bee thing?" she asked laughing

"of coarse, he just laughed." he replied.

"are you on call tonight?" she asked

"nope, they have 'covers' now cause' we're short on staff and the amount of overtime I've been doing in the last eight days…"

"overtime, why were you doin overtime?" Lindsay asked concerned

"well, I just didn't like to be home without you. It didn't feel right." he said as he saw Lindsay's eyes tear up.

"that's, that's just so sweet." she said crying.

"Linds, it's okay now, because you're home."

* * *

**A/N**: okay I know that was a really crumby ending to chapter 1 but Please, please, please REVIEW!!!!!

the button is just bellow this and it takes like 2 mins to do!!!!! :D


End file.
